Amor que consume
by Beth NorthmanSalvatoreDanvers
Summary: Oscuridad, Frio, Sangre, Deseo, Pasión. ¿Quién es la víctima? ¿Quién el depredador? Es deseo o es hambre... Es amor o simple lujuria... Será conveniente entregarse a sus deseos más oscuros... o lo mejor será huir... o pasar la eternidad juntos...


**Título: **Amor que consume.

**Sinopsis: **Sangre. Oscuridad. Fría. Miedo. No estaba sola. Él me estaba buscando. Sexo. Duro, oscuro, enojado, aterrador. Su cuerpo; mi cuerpo. Desnudos y enredados... ¿Quién era yo para que él me temiera?

Sangre. Deseo. Anhelo. Pasión. Desenfreno. Sexo. Amor. Sólo quería un amor que me consumiera. Quería pasión... Y ahora que la amaba y quería ser como ella.

**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de los personajes Katherine, y Stefan, no son míos, estos pertenecen a L. J. Smith y la CW**.**

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del Reto _"My One True Paring" _del foro _"The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**Rated**: 18 +

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, Lenguaje explícito y escenas fuertes.

**El fic tiene 7851 palabras.**

PDV Katherine

Sangre. Caliente, pegajosa, salada. Goteando por mi mejilla hasta mi boca. ¿Era el mía o de alguien más?

Oscuridad. Sombras, siluetas, muy poca luz. Pesadas cortinas cubrían las ventanas. ¿Dónde estaba yo?

Fría. Helada, pálida, temblorosa con los pelos de punta. Incluso la cama debajo de mí estaba fría. ¿En cama de quién estaba yo?

Silencio. Ni siquiera un latido del corazón. ¿Estaba muerta?

No. Yo negué con la cabeza para estar segura. Ahora podía escuchar mis latidos casi imperceptibles. La sien me latía y más sangre corría por mi cara. Era mía. Levanté mi brazo que pesaba como plomo y mis dedos pesados encontré un paño para limpiar la cara. Traté de incorporarme, pero un remolino girando tiró de mí hacia abajo. Respire profundo. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. Luché contra el mareo y logre mantenerme en pie. Mirando alrededor de la habitación, me di cuenta de que no conocía este lugar. La cama de cuatro postes de hierro forjado no era mía. El tocador de hierro y cristal no era mío. El espejo cubierto… definitivamente no era mío.

No sabía dónde estaba. ¿Sabía quién era yo? Comenzar con lo básico. Mi nombre era... Katerina Petrova? No, ya no. Katherine... sí Katherine Pierce. Alivio. Yo sabía eso cuando mucho. Yo era una... No recuerdo cuál era mi trabajo, pero me acordé de que trabajaba de noche. Miré a mi ropa: sandalias negras, mini falda negra y una blusa de seda de botones. Tal vez yo era una mesera o una camarera. Sin brasier, pero eso no se sentía extraño para mí.

Tenía dieciocho años, pero me sentía más vieja, soltera por ahora, creo, y definitivamente no soy una virgen. Esas cosas yo simplemente las conocía. Podía averiguar el resto más tarde.

Escaleras crujiendo. Yo no estaba sola. ¿Era el dueño de esta casa? ¿Era un intruso? ¿Yo era la intrusa? Pasos lentos y pesados. Un miedo espeluznante. Yo no estaba a salvo.

Me tambaleé a través del cuarto hasta el closet y cerré la puerta, observando, escuchando, esperando. La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y él entró, contemplando la habitación, buscando a alguien.

A mí.

Él me estaba buscando.

Se acercó a la cama, permaneciendo fuera de la luz del sol deslizándose entre las cortinas medio cerradas. Tocó la sangre en la almohada; él la probó, lamiendo de sus dedos como si fuera un manjar. Sin previo aviso, se volvió y miró directamente a la puerta del closet.

Mi aliento se atascó en la garganta, y me quede congelada donde estaba parada. Vi su silueta oscura a través de la puerta de persiana. ¿Podía verme? Su rostro estaba oculto por las sombras, pero yo sabía cómo era. Sus ojos verdes e intensos brillaban en la oscuridad, elaborando en conjunto una mueca, su ceja izquierda arqueada como un demonio, mientras miraba a través de la puerta. Podía patear con sus fuertes piernas; romperla en pedazos con sus grandes manos. ¿Fue él quien me hizo sangrar?

Apretó la mandíbula y su mejilla sin afeitar se crispó. Podía oír su respiración, no, yo podía sentirla. Sentí su pecho musculoso subir y bajar como si se presionara con fuerza contra el mío. Lo he sentido antes.

Yo lo conocía. ¿Quién era él?

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron y sus manos se cerraron en puños. Él dio un paso hacia la puerta del closet. Di un paso hacia atrás. No tenía a donde correr, no había manera de escapar. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que lo escuchó golpeando en mis oídos en lugar de mi pecho. Lo observé mirándome. Leí sus ojos. Se debatía entre venir en pos de mí, o... Sus ojos se oscurecieron y él pasó la lengua por los dientes. Mi corazón se detuvo.

Y luego desapareció.

Esperé una eternidad, viendo como las luces de la puesta de sol se movían a través de la habitación. La soleada tarde se convirtió en la noche más oscura. Salí del armario y me arrastré hacia el vestíbulo. Esta era una casa muy vieja. Apestaba con décadas de vida, muerte, sangre, pasión y miedo. Había sido un buen lugar alguna vez, pero algo sucedió, hace mucho tiempo, algo monstruoso. ¿Cómo lo sé? Lo bueno se había ido. El mal residía aquí.

Él estaba cerca. Yo no lo podía ver, pero yo lo podía sentir. Las sombras se movían en el extremo de la sala, pasando por la pared hacia mí. Cortinas abriéndose, puertas cerrándose. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, tropezando en la oscuridad. Me tropecé con algo y caí por las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo. Me di la vuelta sobre mis pies, sorprendida de ser tan ágil, pero no tuve tiempo para reflexionar sobre eso. Me agarró. Me escapé. Decepcionada.

¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué me haces esto a mí? — Su voz en la oscuridad. Angustiado.

No tenía respuesta para él. Tenía demasiadas preguntas yo misma, pero no había tiempo para respuestas. Él estaba sobre mí otra vez. Gire para alejarme, saltando a través de una puerta abierta. Me di vuelta y empujé para cerrarla, golpeando la pantalla de la chimenea mientras él maldecía. La antigua puerta se estremeció bajo su asalto, llegando a estar a punto de romperse y luego… Silencio. Él se había ido.

Más preguntas. ¿Cómo me encontró en la oscuridad? ¿Podrían sus penetrantes ojos ver cosas que yo no podía? ¿Había otra manera de salir de esta habitación? ¿Había otra forma de entrar? Yo sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando me agarrara. ¿Por qué quiero que él me agarre? No hay respuestas... al menos ninguna que me gustara.

Apoyé la oreja a la puerta y escuché el silencio. Él no estaba allí. Me acerqué a la ventana y busqué en la oscuridad. Él no estaba allí. Me paré frente a la chimenea fría y muerta, mirando el espacio vacío negro que una vez quemado luminoso y cálido. La piel de los brazos se me puso como de gallina. Él estaba detrás de mí.

Di un paso hacia un lado cuando él trajo el pesado atizador de la chimenea hacia abajo. La fuerza con que lo balanceo lanzó su cuerpo contra el mío, y nos estrellamos contra la pared. Hemos hecho esto antes. Arranqué la herramienta de su mano y la hice girar alrededor, golpee la parte superior de la cabeza. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó doblado en el suelo. Tropecé hacia atrás, golpeando mi cabeza contra la chimenea. Me las arreglé para salir de la habitación antes de la oscuridad la inundara.

Sangre. Sexo. Pegajoso, fuerte, oscuro, furioso, aterrador. Su cuerpo; mi cuerpo. Desnudos y enredados, viniéndonos una y otra vez. ¿Fue un sueño? No. Fue tan intenso y tan real que sólo podía ser un recuerdo.

Me desperté en el suelo en una habitación desconocida. Un viento frío soplaba las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar la pálida luz de la luna. Yo estaba en un comedor, una larga mesa formal se extendía ante mí, pero sólo una silla. ¿Qué tan solitaria era esta casa? Miré alrededor buscando algo que me pudiera decir más, y me encontré con una vieja pintura, un retrato de una mujer. Se sentía familiar, pero estaba tan desgastada y agrietada por el tiempo que estaba irreconocible. Miré más de cerca y me di cuenta el daño fue intencional, el lienzo acuchillado y destrozado. Alguien la odiaba.

Encontré otro espejo cubierto, pero cuando le quite la sábana, el espejo estaba destrozado, el vidrio cayendo de su marco. Me senté a la mesa, apoyando mi cabeza sobre su superficie de frio cristal. ¿Por qué de vidrio? Con un marco de hierro. La silla era de hierro también con un asiento acolchonado tapizado en terciopelo rojo sangre. Espejos rotos, muebles de hierro, evitando la luz solar, el recuerdo de la sangre y el terror. Todas estas cosas se juntaron para formar una imagen…no, una historia. Una historia contada para asustar a los niños. Una historia que me aterrorizó.

No tenía tiempo para pensar en historias. Él todavía estaba persiguiéndome. Esa era una cosa que sabía. Fui al pasillo y dejé que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. La puerta del cuarto donde nos peleamos estaba abierta, pero no podía recordar si la cerré. Todavía podía estar ahí. Pude haberlo matado. Tenía que saber. Di un paso para entrar por la puerta abierta, y mi aliento atrapado en la garganta.

El cuarto estaba vacío.

Yo no sabía cómo sentirme sobre eso. Una parte de mí quería mantenerlo a salvo. ¿A salvo de qué? Una parte de mí lo quería muerto. Una parte de mí sólo quería a él.

Tenía que salir de esta casa. Encontré el camino de regreso a la escalera y lo seguí hacia abajo, esperando que en la planta baja se revelara una salida. Oí un sonido metálico, un sonido de tilín-tilín como si alguien estuviera golpeando contra una puerta… una puerta de hierro. Casi me reí. Seguí el sonido, pero no encontré escape. Lo encontré a él.

Alzó la cabeza y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Se mantuvo de espaldas a mí, pero sabía que estaba allí. — Voy a hacer que derrames sangre si tengo que hacerlo—, dijo sin mirarme.

— Pero tú no quieres hacerlo. — Sabía eso con tanta seguridad como sabía su nombre. — Stefan.

Se volvió y me gruñó, sus ojos salvajes, con los dientes brillando en la oscuridad. — Katherine, quiero hacerte daño. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre. — Su voz era grave, peligrosa. Levantó las manos y se dirigió al otro lado de la habitación.

Pero no puedes. Saber esto, tener esa certeza me consoló tanto que di la vuelta y subí por las escaleras. Me salte el último escalón y caí, rodando mientras él caía encima de mí. Me sujetó. Esto se sentía normal. Esto se sentía bien.

Sangre. Hambre. Deseo. Anhelo, ansiedad, desenfreno. Su boca, mi boca.

Luché para defenderme, eleve mi rodilla fuerte y rápido para golpear su ingle. Él gimió y rodo para quitarse de encima de mí, pero mientras trataba de levantarme, agarró mis tobillos y tiró de mí hacia abajo, arrastrándome hacia él. Yo era fuerte, pero él era más fuerte que yo, al menos eso pensaba. Se arrastró encima de mí, recostándose sobre mi espalda, atrapando mis piernas entre las suyas. Sus manos sujetaron alrededor de mi cuello. Yo contuve la respiración como si eso fuera a hacer algún bien.

— Katherine —, gruñó y mientras se inclinaba sobre mí, sentí su verga ponerse dura a contra mi culo. No me sorprendió. Yo estaba mojada.

Sus manos se apretaron en mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto mi garganta. Sus dientes se cerraron sobre el cuello.

La historia dio un giro que yo no esperaba y no quería creer. Yo sabía lo que era, pero luchaba negándome a creer eso también. Mi codo se estrelló contra sus costillas, y las oí hacer crack. Él se levantó, silbando del dolor, y yo lo golpee de nuevo. Cayó al suelo y corrí. Corrí por el pasillo oscuro, tratando de dejar atrás el terror que sentía dentro de mí. Me lancé en una habitación y azote la puerta para que se cerrara, puse el seguro y la bloquee apoyando una silla contra ella.

Eso no bastaría para detener a un monstruo como él, pero podría retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera encontrar un arma. Muebles de hierro. ¡Maldita sea! Ni una sola pieza de madera a utilizar en su contra.

Atravesó la puerta a patadas desde la habitación contigua. Grité y empujé la silla por el suelo, le metí una zancadilla. Mis dedos vacilaron en la cerradura, y él me aplastó contra la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no puedo escapar de ti? ¿Por qué no me quiero escapar? — Su aliento caliente estaba contra mi oído. Me sujetó contra la puerta con su cuerpo, desgarro los botones de mi blusa. Él gimió y tiró de mis pezones duros. Su tacto áspero debería haberme asustado, pero mi cuerpo suplicaba por más.

Dejé de luchar contra él… no sé por qué. Me subió la falda, empujó mi tanga a un lado, y metió los dedos en el interior de mi coño. Dejé que lo hiciera. Dejé que me acaricia y me hiciera gemir. Dejé que su peligrosa boca se quedara pegada en mi cuello, sosteniéndome todavía. Dejé que sus dedos acariciaran dolorosamente mi clítoris hasta que me acercaba al borde, desesperada por dejarme ir.

Pero él no me dejo terminar.

Su puño se estrelló contra la puerta y se apartó de mí, maldiciendo una y otra vez.

Me di la vuelta y lo enfrenté, mi cuerpo finalmente caliente. Si eso es lo que hacía falta para calentarme, yo quería más. Mi blusa se abrió, dejando al descubierto mi pecho desnudo. Yo no me cubrí. Sabía que él no podía resistirse. Sabía que trataría, pero que fracasaría.

Yo quería algo de él… necesitaba algo de él, pero no podía recordar lo que era. ¿Se acordaría él? — Stefan. — Me acerque a él. Él se quedó parado firmemente en el mismo lugar. — Dame lo que necesito.

Sus ojos se estremecieron, dio un paso atrás, y de repente nuestros papeles se invirtieron.

Yo ya no tenía miedo.

No tenía miedo a la oscuridad. La oscuridad me mantenía a salvo. No tenía miedo del frío. El frío fue mi compañero durante mucho tiempo. No tenía miedo de él.

Él tenía miedo de mí.

¿Quién era yo para que él me fuera a temer?

Él era el monstruo (el vampiro, no muerto, sin alma) y sin embargo, yo era llevada, conducida hacia él por un deseo que iba mucho más allá de la atracción, más allá de la lujuria. Una necesidad que yo no entendía había provocado que yo me sobrepusiera a mi miedo. — Por favor. — No recuerdo haberle dicho eso a él antes.

El parpadeo más pequeño de esperanza iluminó sus ojos. Que intrigante. — Dame lo que quiero —, suplicó.

Yo sabía que él me quería a mí, pero había algo más, algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a darle. — No.

Su cara ardió de puro coraje, de pura rabia. Su mano se movió tan rápido que no pude evadirlo. Sus dedos se cerraron en mi garganta, y me hizo perder el equilibrio. Agarré su camisa y la abrí mientras caíamos. Rasguños apenas cicatrizados marcaban su pecho. ¿Yo le hice eso a él?

Sus dedos apretaron un poco más y la oscuridad se arremolinaba a mí alrededor. Me arrancó las pantaletas desgarrándolas y me cogió con su mano. Luz brilló detrás de mis ojos y calor se disparó a través de mí, partiendo desde mi clítoris y punzando a través de mis extremidades. Luchaba por respirar, y cuanto más me esforzaba, con más intensidad me venía.

Le oí reír mientras yo jadeaba en busca de aire, y yo le permití que ese momento de triunfo antes de que yo cerrara mis rodillas en su espalda, tumbándolo hacia un lado. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su estómago y arranqué el resto de su camisa. Me encontré más arañazos y marcas de mordeduras en lugares que no se ajustan a la historia en mi cabeza, no con él como el villano.

Él me agarro de la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia abajo hasta su pecho. — Yo sé lo que necesitas —, gruñó, — y voy a hacerte pelear conmigo por eso.

— Voy a ganar. — Le sonreí, mostrando los dientes. — Siempre lo hago.

Él gruñó y me lanzó al suelo. Me agarró del pelo y tiró de mí haciendo que me levantara, me arrastro a la cómoda sobre la que me inclinó y golpeó su cuerpo contra mi culo desnudo. Me quedé sin aliento y me empuje de nuevo hacia él, dándome cuenta que tenía una mano en su bragueta. Sus dedos se deslizaron en mi coño jugoso y caliente. Me obligo a separar mis piernas con sus rodillas, y yo monte su mano mientras él tiraba de sus pantalones hasta bajarlos a sus muslos. Empujó mi boca abajo sobre la cómoda y embistió con su verga desnuda con fuerza dentro de mí, empujando con fuerza, golpeando como si me estuviera castigando. ¡Oh! pero me gustaba su castigo. Lo ansiaba. Me lo merecía. Un choque eléctrico bajo por mi espina dorsal. Mis dedos se cerraron y agarraron la manta cubría el espejo, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Miré en el reflejo cuarteado y vi su cuerpo, magullado y maltrecho, cogiéndome con fuerza.

Cerré los ojos. Mi cabeza giraba. Vi… probé…

Sangre. Pegajosa, dulce, embriagadora. No es mía. Es suya.

Me acordé de todo. Esta era mi casa. Mis muebles seguros de hierro, mis pesadas cortinas que bloquean el sol, mis espejos rotos escondidos. Yo era la mujer en el retrato destruido. Yo era la maldad en esta casa.

Me miré en el espejo de nuevo y lo observé. Stefan, mi ¿esclavo humano? Mejor dicho juguete sexual. Él me pidió que lo convirtiera o lo dejara ir, de nuevo y peleamos. Me golpeó en la cabeza con ese atizador de la maldita chimenea y me noqueó, borrando de mi memoria. No podía dejarlo ir. No quería convertirlo. Yo lo necesitaba, humano. Su sangre me mantenía viva. Su cuerpo me mantenía caliente. Su presencia me impedía estar sola.

Y entonces me acordé de mi único miedo.

Me puse de pie tan rápido que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Caí de rodillas y me empale a mí misma con su verga. Él gruñó y agarró mis caderas, tratando de levantarme, pero yo era mucho más fuerte de lo que él nunca fue. El pánico llenó sus ojos, y recordé que le gustaba cogerme por detrás, así yo no podía morderlo, pero yo no le iba a dar esa ventaja esta noche. Él me había eludido por suficiente tiempo. Me caí hacia delante sobre su pecho, sujetando sus muñecas contra el suelo con mis manos. Me reí en su oreja, rozando mis labios en su cuello. Su pulso latía al roce de mi lengua. Podía sentir su sangre caliente corriendo por sus venas. Eso es lo que necesitaba. Olía tan bien. Yo no podía esperar para probarlo de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil, esperando.

— Mmm, Stefan, — me reí en su oído. — Eso fue demasiado fácil.

Él gruñó y me empujó haciendo que dejara de montarlo, sorprendiéndome con una oleada de fuerza que me dejó sin aliento. Aterrizó encima de mí, forzando su verga dentro de mí. Él se hinco sobre sus rodillas mientras me cogía, tratando de mantenerse a una distancia segura de mí. Me eché a reír. ¿Cuál era el punto? Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y tiró de él para que me penetrara con fuerza.

— Déjame ir, maldita—, gruñó mientras yo lo obligaba a penetrarme más profundamente. Sus labios decían una cosa, pero su cuerpo decía algo completamente distinto.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, amante?

— Yo no soy tu amante.

— Esclavo.

Sus ojos ardían calientes y oscuros y él me castigaba de nuevo, bombeando, penetrándome tan fuerte que una mujer humana habría gritado de dolor. Pero yo no era humana.

Él me miraba fijamente su cara se veía enojada, pero triste. Me gustaría saber lo que estaba pensando.

Mi espalda se arqueó, y yo levanté mis caderas a exigir más. Él trató de sacármelo, pero yo lo sostenía con fuerza entre mis muslos. — Sé que quieres mi coño.

Apretó la mandíbula; él no lo negaba, pero se resistía a admitir que nunca iba a tener suficiente. Pero aún más que eso, Stefan quería ser como yo. Yo no le daría eso a él, todavía no. No podría. Su tormento, su tenaz resistencia era una droga que ansiaba tanto como ansiaba su sangre.

— Hazme venir, — le ordeno, mi cuerpo grita que me deje llevar. Estoy ansiosa por terminar.

— No. — Él negó con la cabeza, pero no podía dejar de cogerme.

Mis uñas perforaron su piel mientras me sentaba, para hacer que su verga me penetrara más profundamente. Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de mí como si yo fuera un vicio. Una mano agarró la parte posterior de mi cuello y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él me penetraba hasta adentro, fuerte y duro. Mis uñas arañaron su espalda, dejando marcas frescas en su piel caliente. Su sudor cubría mi cuerpo, me calentaba desde el exterior, mientras que su verga me calentaba desde el interior.

Sus dientes mordieron mi hombro y yo me reí. Me encantaba la forma de morder de los seres humanos, tan tímida. Él gruñó y su boca se abalanzó para morder mi pezón. Grité y me retorcí en sus brazos. Ah... eso era mejor. Dolor mezclado con placer. No podía distinguir uno del otro. Lenguas de fuego lamían mi carne fría, me atormentaban, me embromaban con el calor que no duraría. Separé mis muslos lo más que pude, para permitirme devorar su verga.

— Ahora, Stefan.

Su empuje vicioso me tiró al suelo, y él cayo conmigo. Agarré su culo con ambas manos mientras el infierno me consumía. El calor asolaba mi cuerpo, destruyendo al monstruo en mi interior y resucitando a la mujer que solía ser. Por un momento perfecto estaba cálida, satisfecha, y no estaba sola.

El frío regresó tan pronto como él salió de mi cuerpo. El monstruo vivía.

Stefan se levantó y se subió los pantalones mientras él corría hacia la puerta. Ese hijo de puta siempre trataba de correr mientras yo estaba indefensa. Me las arreglé para hacerlo tropezar, y cayó con fuerza, aturdido sólo el tiempo suficiente para que yo me arrastrara encima de él. — No he terminado contigo.

— Yo tampoco — Su codo se estrelló contra mis costillas y él rodó sobre su espalda, tratando de tirarme, pero me levante y me deje caer sobre su pecho, dejándolo sin aire. Agarró mis muslos y empujó, pero él no me podía mover. Su fuerza se desvanecía rápidamente, pero sus ojos aún ardían enojados.

Dolor punzocortante acuchillaba a través de mi boca mientras mis colmillos emergían. —Sabes lo que necesito.

— No lo hagas. — Un destello de temor atormentado en sus ojos, pero esa fue la única vez que lo vi. —Por favor, Katherine, no…

Me deslicé por su cuerpo y sentí su verga dura todavía bajo sus pantalones. Él gimió cuando lo obligué a penetrarme con fuerza. Me gustaba hacerlo venir mientras yo bebía de él. Sabía que eso hacía que su orgasmo fuera más fuerte y más caliente, pero él no lo admitiría.

Me incliné y toqué sus labios con los míos, suavemente, delicadamente. Él no me correspondió. Sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Mi lengua se deslizó en su boca y jugó con la suya. Suspiró y me sostuvo cerca, besándome casi como si él me amara... ¿casi? Cerré los ojos...

Luz del sol. Cálidos, suaves, corazones golpeando. Besándonos como jóvenes amantes que roban un momento inocente a solas. Juntos.

¿A qué vino eso? No he sido joven desde la última vez que vi a la luz solar y de eso hace más años de los que me importaba a contar. La oscuridad y el frío volvieron demasiado pronto. Necesitaba sangre humana para mantenerme viva. El monstruo en mí lo exigía. Necesitaba que Stefan me tocara para mantenerme caliente. La mujer en mí lo ansiaba.

Mi coño se apretó alrededor de él, y yo lo acariciaba con mi cuerpo. Vi que ponía sus ojos en blanco, y esperé mientras su verga se hinchaba dentro de mí. Su respiración se aceleraba, su corazón latía con fuerza. Apreté los colmillos contra la vena palpitante en su garganta y espere.

Él gimió... un sonido gutural profundo que me hizo venir. Mis colmillos perforaron su piel, y bebieron de él. Él gimió y se retorció y explotó dentro de mí, respirando con dificultad. La sangre de Stefan fluyó sobre mi lengua, llenándome como nada más podía. Su sangre curó las heridas que me infligió durante nuestra lucha, restaurando mi fuerza. Necesitaba sangre humana para vivir. Este hecho no se podía negar, pero yo necesitaba... no, yo requería la sangre de Stefan, su pasión para sentirme viva. Al igual que un adicto, he sufrido dolor físico cuando me privaba de ella, pero cuando él se entregaba a mí, cuando él alimentaba mi necesidad que todo lo consume, todo deseo eterno, cada deseo carnal que poseía estaba abrumado y sin embargo todavía…. quería… más.

La vida fluía de su cuerpo al mío, pero yo no la robe toda. El latido de su corazón se ralentizó y me debatía, como siempre lo hacía, entre si matarlo ahora o dejarlo vivir para entretenerme un rato más. Él aún acostado debajo de mí, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración profunda y lenta. El color empezó a regresar a su rostro, su bello y pacifico rostro. Cuando conocí a Stefan, su encantadora sonrisa y fuerte cuerpo me atrajeron hacia él, pero nuestra atracción fue mucho más allá de lo físico. El deseo oscuro acechaba en sus ojos luminosos, una necesidad de peligro tan fuerte que casi eclipsó mi ansia de sangre. Estaba buscando algo que ningún humano podía darle. La oscuridad le aterraba… pero aún asi, él la quería. Es por eso que lo elegí. En ese momento, no me di cuenta que era tan apasionado. Eso fue un extra.

Mis colmillos se retrajeron, retirándose a su escondite mientras yo miraba que se recuperaba. Apretó la mandíbula con determinación y con sus ojos aún cerrados frunció el ceño, su furia regresaba junto con su fuerza. Sonreí, me incliné y besé su frente enojada, rozando con mis labios sobre sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios suaves. Decidí que no lo mataría. No podía, no cuando lo podría utilizar para mi placer y mi preservación. ¿Y después?

— No seas amable conmigo —, refunfuñó.

— ¿Por qué no? — Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué ser amable cuando prefería nuestro apareamiento violento?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y él frunció el ceño. — Es más fácil odiarte cuando estamos peleando.

— ¿De verdad me odias? — Yo no sé por qué le pregunté eso. Sus sentimientos no importaban a mí. No mucho de todos modos. ¿O lo hacían? Me gustaba la forma en que me odiaba.

—Sí. — Pero sus ojos confusos decían otra cosa. Él me ama, se preocupa por mí.

— Debería simplemente matarte de una vez — Matar era tan tedioso. No me emociona la forma en que solía hacerlo, pero pelear con él lo hacía.

— Si eso es lo que quieres.

Él no se estaba dando por vencido. Él me estaba desafiando a hacerlo. No tenía miedo a morir. Y es por eso que no podía matarlo. Ningún otro ser humano jamás me dio tanta batalla, ninguno lucho conmigo con tanto ímpetu o me cogió tan bien. — No esta noche. Te voy a matar mañana.

— Puedes intentarlo, — dijo en voz baja, un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios. Él sabía que lo haría. Creo que disfrutaba luchando tanto como yo lo hacía. Nada me excita más que batallar con ese hombre en el suelo y consumirlo, devorando su feroz espíritu y viendo la pelea drenando de él sólo para ser rejuvenecida más furiosa que nunca. Así me tomara el resto de mi vida inmortal, me gustaría hacerle confesar que también a él le excitaba.

Su mirada se suavizo así que me incliné y le di un beso, dejando que probara el sabor de su sangre en mis labios. Demasiado tarde, lo sentí tensarse debajo de mí antes de tirarme para un lado y correr. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué siempre caigo con esa mirada?

— Stefan —, me arrastre para ir tras él, lo atrape en la puerta. Nuestros cuerpos se enredaron y cayeron contra la pared, respirando con dificultad.

— Déjame ir —, gruñó, luchando por liberarse.

— No puedo. — Yo podría obtener la sangre que necesitaba para vivir en cualquier lugar, pero por alguna razón perversa y retorcida que no traté de entender, yo no quiero vivir sin él. — No me dejes sola, Stefan.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y por un momento nos entendimos. — Hazme querer quedarme.

Si yo todavía tuviera un corazón, se hubiera roto. Hacer que quisiera mi cuerpo era fácil. Hacer que me quisiera a mí… solo a mí… era imposible ¿o no? Pero las cosas imposibles son cosas que simplemente tardan un poco más de tiempo. Porque la razón de por qué no podía dejarlo ir me abofeteó, me había enamorado. Mis manos cayeron de sus hombros y él se apartó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad que nos rodeaba.

Él regresaría. Siempre lo hacía.

Y lo haría quedarse… para siempre… así quisiera él o no. Sonreí y le toqué mis colmillos ocultos con la punta de mi lengua. Ya no tenía miedo de estar sola. Iba a volverlo como yo. Él se quedará conmigo para siempre...

PDV Stefan

Sangre. Caliente, pegajosa, salada. En mis manos, su sangre.

Peleamos de nuevo. La golpeé. La dejé inconsciente. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso?

La dejé, recostada en la cama. Me dirigí a la sala de estar. Me senté en la sala de estar, pensando. Pensé que no podía escapar. Yo la necesitaba. Yo quería estar con ella.

Empecé a caminar a través de la oscuridad en la casa... nuestra casa. Las escaleras crujían bajo mis pasos lentos y pesados. Yo estaba triste.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y entré, contemplando la habitación, en busca de ella.

Caminé hacia la cama, permaneciendo fuera de la luz del sol deslizándome entre las cortinas medio-cerradas, yo estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad tanto como ella. Toqué la sangre en la almohada; la probé, lamiendo mis dedos me gustaba como sabía.

¿Por qué se escondía ella? ¿Dónde estaba ella?

De repente, me di vuelta y miré directamente a la puerta del armario. Ella estaba allí. Vi su silueta oscura a través de la puerta de persiana. Sus intensos ojos color chocolate brillaban en la oscuridad. La miré arqueando la ceja intrigado.

Apreté los dientes, pude escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza, su pecho moviéndose como si le faltara el aire, puede sentirlo subir y bajar aceleradamente como si estuviera asustada… inhalé fuerte, su aroma a jengibre y limón, ese aroma que me volvía loco, que me hacía desearla cada vez más. Y mis manos se cerraron en puños. Di un paso hacia la puerta del armario. Ella dio un paso atrás. La vi mirándome. Me debatía entre ir en pos de ella o correr. Ella parecía confundida. Tal vez le pegué tan fuerte que todavía se está recuperando. Debería huir. Debería desaparecer.

Yo no podía huir. Necesitaba estar con ella. Yo la quería a ella. Yo la deseaba. Todo lo que podía pensar era en coger con ella. No, yo quería hacer el amor con ella. Decidí caminar hacia el dormitorio a través del oscuro pasillo. Ya era de noche. Ella estaba cerca. No podía verla, pero yo podía sentirla. La oí cayó por las escaleras desde el piso superior. Ella rodó sobre sus pies, la agarré. Ella se escapó.

— ¿Por qué haces esto a mí? — Mi voz en la oscuridad. Angustiada. Yo la quería tanto.

Ella no me contesto, se limitó a quedarse ahí parada lo que aproveche para volver a agarrarla. Pero ella se soltó fácilmente, ya lo sabía yo nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para agarrarla o tumbarla si ella no quería. Me maldije a mí mismo por desearla tanto. Ella había entrado en un cuarto, intente tumbar la puerta no pude, decidí que por el momento huira de ella...

Mi corazón me hizo tener segundos pensamientos. Como siempre decidí hacerle caso a mi corazón y no a mi cerebro. Volví al cuarto a buscarla, por un momento pensé pedirle perdón por haberla golpeado, pero no, ella se merecía que yo estuviera encabronado. Me pare detrás de ella que estaba viendo la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana.

Yo agarre el pesado atizador de la chimenea y lo blandí con tal fuerza que mi cuerpo chocó con el de ella y nos estrellamos contra la pared. Ella me arrebato la maldita herramienta de las manos, la agito velozmente sobre mi cabeza, golpeándome. Perdí la conciencia, cuando desperté, se ella se había ido.

Tenía mi corazón y mi cabeza totalmente confundidos. Debería estar huyendo. Escapando de ella. Pero simplemente no puedo. Yo la necesitaba, yo la quería a ella. Ella era un monstruo, pero aun así yo la deseaba. Realmente me gustaba mucho hacer el amor con ella. Lo necesitaba. Suspiré por mi lucha interior, mis sentimientos luchando con sus acciones, con sus actitudes. Mi cabeza contra mi corazón.

Simplemente fui tras ella. Buscándola. Empecé abrir una puerta de hierro. Ella me encontró. Me quedé inmóvil donde estaba. Mi espalda hacia ella. Yo sabía que ella estaba allí. — Voy a hacer que derrames sangre si tengo que hacerlo —, le dije sin mirarla y lo dije como si lo dijera en serio.

— Pero tú no quieres hacerlo. Stefan —, me dijo, ella me retaba a hacerlo. Ella sabía que yo no podía hacerle daño deliberadamente.

Me volví y le gruñí, sus ojos parecían casi indefensos, sus dientes brillando en la oscuridad. — Katherine, quiero hacerte daño. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre. — Yo quería que ella me quisiera. Yo quería que ella me pidiera que nunca la dejara o que me dejara ir. Levante mis manos y camine a través de la habitación.

Corrió hacia las escaleras. Ella estaba huyendo de mí. ¿Por qué ella estaba huyendo? Se saltó el último escalón y cayó, rodando mientras yo caía encima de ella. La sujete hacia abajo.

Sangre. Hambre. Deseo. Anhelo, ansía, desenfreno. Su boca, mi boca. Ansiaba sus besos. Ella casi nunca me besaba.

Ella se defendió, elevando su rodilla fuerte y rápido para golpear mi ingle. Gemí y rodé para quitarme de encima de ella, pero cuando trató de levantarse, la agarré de sus tobillos y tire de ella hacia abajo, arrastrándola hacia mí. No sé por qué no se defendió, ella me hizo sentir que yo era más fuerte que ella. Me arrastré encima de ella, recostándome sobre su espalda, atrapando sus piernas entre las mías. Mis manos se sujetaron alrededor de su cuello. Contuvo el aliento. Casi podía decir que tenía miedo de mí.

— Katherine —, le gruñí y mientras me inclinaba sobre ella, mi verga poniendo se dura contra su culo. Yo quería coger con ella. Yo la deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Agarré su pelo, tirando su cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su garganta. Sólo quería besarla y darle pequeños tímidos mordiscos. Su codo se estrelló contra mis costillas, y las oí hacer crack. Yo me levanté, silbando del dolor, y ella me golpeó de nuevo, casi como si no recordara quién era yo. Caí al suelo y ella corrió, ella estaba huyendo de mí, eso no había ocurrido antes. La busque. Yo la quería a ella.

Atravesé la puerta a patadas desde la habitación contigua, sólo sabía que ella estaba allí. Tal vez su sangre en mi sistema hizo que mis sentidos se agudizaran. Ella gritó y empujó la silla por el suelo, hizo que me tropezara. Tenía miedo de mí ¿por qué? Pero tenía miedo de mí y yo me iba a aprovechar de eso. Sus dedos vacilaron en la cerradura, y yo la aprisione contra la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no puedo escapar de ti? ¿Por qué no me quiero escapar? — Le susurré al oído. Sabía que debería odiarla, pero yo no la odio. La sujete contra la puerta con mi cuerpo, desgarre los botones de su blusa. Gemí y tire de sus pezones duros. Estuvo a punto de darse por vencida. Ella dejo de pelear conmigo. Ella realmente tenía miedo, pero a ella le gustaba la forma en que la tocaba. Le subí la falda, empujé su tanga a un lado, y metí mis dedos profundamente dentro de su coño mojado. La acaricie y la hice gemir. Estaba respirando su aroma de jengibre y limón. Mis labios apenas rozando su cuello. Mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris hasta que ella estaba cerca de venirse. Me detuve. No dejé que ella terminara. Yo necesitaba que ella me rogara.

Mi puño se estrelló contra la puerta y la empujé lejos de mí, maldiciendo una y otra vez. Yo sabía que tenía que odiarla, pero simplemente no podía.

Se dio la vuelta y me miró. Su blusa se abrió, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Ella no se cubrió. No pude resistirme a ella, yo la quería, yo la necesitaba.

— Stefan —. Ella se acercó a mí. Me quede parado firmemente en el mismo lugar. — Dame lo que necesito.

Me estremecí. Di un paso atrás, ella ya no tenía miedo. Yo tenía miedo de que me fuera a castigar por noquearla. Pero ella agregó: — Por favor. — No recuerdo que ella me dijera eso nunca antes. Ella me estaba rogando que me dejara morderme, me rogaba que hiciera el amor con ella.

El parpadeo más pequeño de esperanza iluminó mis ojos. Saque fuerzas de flaqueza y supliqué: — Dame lo que quiero — Yo la quería a ella y yo quería ser como ella.

— No. — Ella siempre me decía que no me iba a convertir.

Mi cara ardió de puro coraje, de pura rabia. Mi mano se movió tan rápido que no pudo evadirla. Mis dedos se cerraron en su garganta, y la levante ligeramente del suelo, sus pies se balanceaban bajo ella. Me agarró de la camisa y la abrió mientras caíamos.

Mis dedos apretaron un poco más casi asfixiándola. Le arranqué las pantaletas desgarrándolas y me la cogí con mi mano. Yo sabía que no iba a matarla, pero eso iba a impedir que me mordiera. Ella luchaba por respirar, y yo pude sentir como se venía con intensidad.

Me reí mientras ella jadeaba. Si se desmayaba no me mordería. Cerró sus rodillas en mi espalda, tumbándome hacia un lado. Ella se sentó a horcajadas mi estómago y me arrancó el resto de la camisa. La agarre de la muñeca y tire de ella hacia abajo hasta mi pecho. — Yo sé lo que necesitas — gruñí, — y voy a hacerte pelear conmigo por eso. — No me gustaba pelear, pero tampoco me gustaba que me mordiera.

— Voy a ganar. — Ella me sonrió, mostrando sus dientes. — Siempre lo hago.

Solté un gruñido y la lancé al piso, ella me dejó hacer eso. La agarré del pelo y tire suavemente haciendo que se levantara, arrastrándola a la cómoda donde la incliné sobre ella y apreté mi cuerpo contra su culo desnudo. Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras yo hacía que sus piernas se separaran con mis rodillas, y ella montó mi mano mientras yo forcejeaba para bajar mis jeans hasta mis muslos. Empuje su cara hacia abajo sobre la cómoda y la embestí con mi verga dura penetrándola, empujando con fuerza, golpeando salvajemente. Se aferró a la sábana cubría el espejo, tirando de ella hacia abajo. Miré en el reflejo agrietada y vi las venas que aparecen debajo de sus ojos. Sus ojos cada vez más oscuros. Mientras la cojo con fuerza.

Ella cerró los ojos. Disfrutando del placer que yo le estaba dando.

Deseo. Anhelo. Pasión. Desenfreno. Sexo. Amor.

Se puso de pie tan rápido que me caí de al suelo. Se dejó caer de rodillas, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí y se penetro con mi verga. Gruñí y agarré sus caderas, tratando de levantarla, pero ella era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo podría serlo alguna vez. El pánico me abrumaba, me gustaba cogérmela por detrás porque así no podía morderme, pero ahora yo estaba indefenso debajo de ella. Ella cayó hacia delante sobre mi pecho, sujetando mis muñecas contra suelo con sus manos. Ella se rió en mi oído, rozando con sus labios mi cuello. Mi pulso latía debajo de la lengua. Me quedé inmóvil, esperando. Ella iba a morderme.

— Mmm, Stefan, — Ella se rió en mi oído — Eso fue demasiado fácil.

Gruñí y la hice que dejara de montarme, con una oleada de fuerza que la sorprendió. Aterricé sobre ella, forzando mi verga dentro de ella. Me hinque sobre mis rodillas mientras me la cogía, tratando de mantener una distancia segura de ella. Ella se echó a reír. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me jalaba para que le penetrara con fuerza.

— Déjame ir, maldita —, gruñí mientras me obligaba a penetrarla más profundamente. Yo no quería que ella me dejara ir pero yo no quería que me mordiera. Yo no me curaba rápido.

— ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, amante?

— Yo no soy tu amante. — Yo preferiría que me dijera bebé o cariño, a veces hace mucho tiempo me decía de esa manera...

— Esclavo. — Yo no quería ser su esclavo, yo quiero ser su pareja, quiero ser su hombre, su amor.

Mis ojos ardían calientes y oscuros, yo la estaba penetrando con tanta fuerza. Yo la estaba mirando a ella.

Su espalda se arqueó, y levantó sus caderas para exigir más. Traté de sacársela, pero ella me abrazó entre sus muslos. — Sé que quieres mi coño. — Apreté los dientes; No lo niego, pero me resisto a admitir que nunca voy a tener suficiente. No quiero sólo su coño, quiero su alma. Y yo quiero ser como ella.

— Hazme venir, — me ordenó.

— No. — Negué con la cabeza, pero no podía parar coger con ella.

Sus uñas perforaron mi piel mientras se sentaba, para hacer que mi verga la penetrara más profundamente. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella que era mi vicio. Agarré la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano y moví su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la penetraba con fuerza, duro hasta dentro. Sus uñas arañaron mi espalda. Mi sudor cubría su cuerpo. Le muerdo el hombro pero no voy nunca hacerle daño, sólo quería sentir su piel con mi lengua. Gruñí y mi boca se abalanzó para morder su pezón. Ella gritó y se retorció en mis brazos. Lamí su carne fría, atormentándola, jugando con ella. Ella separó sus muslos lo más que pudo, devorando mi verga.

— Ahora, Stefan.

La empujé y la tire al suelo, y me caí con ella. Ella agarró mi culo con las dos manos y se vino. Saqué mi verga. Y me levante y subiéndome los pantalones mientras me precipitaba hacia la puerta. Yo no iba a dejar que ella me mordiera esta noche. Se las arregló para hacerme tropezar, y me caía con fuerza, ella se arrastró encima de mí. — No he terminado contigo.

— Yo tampoco— La golpee con el codo en las costillas y rodé sobre mi espalda, tratando de quitármela de encima, pero ella se levantó y se sentó con fuerza en mi pecho, dejándome sin aire. Agarré sus muslos y empujó, pero no podía moverla. — Sabes lo que necesito. — Ella dijo con sus colmillos totalmente afuera.

— No lo hagas. — Le rogué —Por favor, Katherine, no…

Ella se deslizó por mi cuerpo mi verga seguía dura bajo mis pantalones. Gemí mientras me forzó a penetrarla. Ella se inclinó y tocó mis labios con los suyos, suavemente, delicadamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me besaba. Me resistí a responder a su beso. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y jugó con la mía. Suspiré, no pude resistir más y la abracé cerca de mí, besándola. La amaba tanto... Ella cerró los ojos... dejándose llevar por mi beso.

Luz del sol. Cálidos, suaves, corazones golpeando. Besándonos como jóvenes amantes que roban un momento inocente a solas. Juntos.

Su coño se apretó alrededor de mí, y me acarició con su cuerpo. Mis ojos se quedaron en blanco, mi verga se hinchó dentro de ella. Mi respiración se aceleró, mi corazón latía con fuerza. Ella presionó sus colmillos contra mi garganta y pero ella no succiono, ella estaba esperando.

Gemí... ella se vino. Sus colmillos perforaron mi piel, y ella bebió de mí. Gemí y me retorcí y estallé en su interior, respirando con dificultad. Siento el dolor cuando me muerde y me resistía a admitir que me vengo más intensamente cuando ella se está alimentando de mí. Al igual que un adicto, he sufrido dolor físico cuando me privaba de ella, pero cuando me rendía a ella, cuando ella alimentaba mi necesidad que todo lo consume, todo deseo eterno, cada deseo carnal que poseía estaba abrumado y sin embargo todavía…. quería… más.

Mi vida fluía de mi cuerpo al de ella. Yo seguía todavía debajo de ella, con los ojos cerrados, la respiración profunda y lenta. Ella no me mató. Recordé cuando conocí a Katherine, su encantadora risa y su belleza sinuosa que me atrajo de ella, pero la atracción fueron mucho más allá de lo físico. Yo solamente quería un amor que me consumiera. Quería pasión, una aventura, e incluso un poco de peligro. Yo estaba buscando algo que ningún humano podía darme. Y ahora yo la amaba y quería ser como ella.

Sus colmillos se retrajeron, retirándose a su escondite mientras ella miraba como me recuperaba. Ella sonrió, se inclinó y besó mi frente enojada, rozando sus suaves y fríos labios sobre mis ojos, mi nariz, mis labios.

— No seas amable conmigo —, refunfuñe. Yo quería odiarla. Trataba de odiarla.

— ¿Por qué no?

De repente abrí los ojos y la mire con el ceño fruncido. — Es más fácil odiarte cuando estamos peleando. —Porque si ella no me amaba a mí cual era punto de amarla con tanta fuerza.

— ¿De verdad me odias? — ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando eso? ¿Realmente se preocupaba por mis sentimientos? ¿Ella me ama?

— Sí. — Respondí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de sentir odio de verdad.

— Debería simplemente matarte de una vez — Me dijo.

— Si eso es lo que quieres. — La rete a hacerlo. Yo no tenía miedo a morir. Si ella no me amaba cual era el punto de vivir.

— No esta noche. Te voy a matar mañana. — Estaba casi seguro de que no quería matarme.

— Puedes intentarlo, — Dije en voz baja, con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios, un rayo de esperanza se cernía sobre mí. Tal vez ella sentía algo por mí. Su salvajismo me excitaba. Me gustaba la forma en que me consumía. Yo la amaba.

Se inclinó y me besó, dejando que probara el sabor de mi sangre en sus labios. Me puse tenso debajo ella su antes tirarla hacia un lado y correr. ¿Por qué iba a dejar que ella me besara si ella no sentía nada por mí?

— Stefan—, Se arrastró tras de mí, atrapándome en la puerta. Nuestros cuerpos se enredaron y cayeron contra la pared, respirando con dificultad.

— Déjame ir — gruñí, luchando por liberarme. Yo no quiero que ella esté cerca de mí si ella no me ama, quería odiarla.

— No puedo. — Dijo. — No me dejes sola, Stefan. — ¿Estaba ella rogando?

Mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella y por un momento nos entendimos. — Hazme querer quedarme. —, Le dije.

¿Cómo podría ella hacerme querer quedarme? Ella sólo tenía que decirme que me ama. Ella sólo tenía que decirme que mi amor la consumía. Ella sólo tiene que decirme que ella quería estar conmigo para siempre...


End file.
